


Meet Me On The Bridge

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Helping a Friend, Love, Love Confessions, asking advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: He knew he realized his feelings too late. Now the woman he loved more than anyone was asking advice on how to approach someone she likes. Despite his own feelings, he will help her, because she's still his most dearest friend.





	Meet Me On The Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Nightfall.

Himchan stood, waiting on the bridge over the local river that ran through town. The lights from the warm colored street lamps cast a subtle illumination on the water. The chill in the air contained quite the bite, causing him to furiously rub his hands together—the warmth of his breath creating thick, visible wisps in the air.

He turned around, leaning against the railing with his hands in the front pockets of his sports jacket, craning his neck back a little to stare at the empty darkness of the sky. Well, it wasn't exactly  _ empty— _ just all the stars were hidden by a blanket of heavy cloud cover and there was no moon out either, which made for a very muted atmosphere.

“I need to talk to you later…”

Those were the words that brought him here, the words spoken by his long time best friend.

A friend.... that he came to realize he loved more than anyone else. 

And he knew that he could never tell her that.

“There’s someone… that I like.”

He swallowed hard at those words. _ ‘Of course,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘I am too late.’ _ But he smiled anyway, forced himself to laugh and tease her a bit on the subject, which only made her become more flustered.

“I need a man’s opinion, okay?” she let out frantically. “But if you’re going to make fun of me like that--”

Her frustration made him wince in regret. He sighed softly, but managed a more genuine smile, ruffling her hair. “Hey, you’re my friend, it’s my job to make fun of you.”

_ Friend. _

That wasn’t such a bad thing, was it? To be so close you could invade each other’s space, to talk playfully and laugh like you could never do with a stranger, and most of all… to trust each other so deeply on any personal matter.

That’s who he was to her, a most loyal and trustworthy friend. He’s been by her side since middle school, and he’d remain by her side now--even if he has to kill the deeper feelings that have developed inside his heart. 

Himchan suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard the sound of sneakers thump upon the squeaky wooden beams, drawing his attention to a petite figure wearing a baggy hoodie and form fitting pants. 

“I'm back,” she announced, a can of soda in each hand.

“Took you long enough.” Himchan told her, promptly taking one of the cans and lifting the tab that caused an airy  _ pop _ sound.

The petite woman's cheeks puffed up briefly before dramatically releasing the held breath in exasperation. “Don't blame me. It was busy at that convenience store.”

“Hyoseong.... it's 3 in the morning. How could they be busy?”

“You'd be surprised....”

“Haha...” Himchan laughed slightly, turning around to look over the river, resting his arm on the railing before him. As he took a sip of his soda, he held the can up to the light to catch a glimpse of the logo. “Surprised you didn't get beer.”

“That'd be cheating,” she said, anxiously playing with her wrists.

“You'd feel braver.”

“And look stupid while doing it.”

“That’s true…”

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being the subtle movement of the water below and the ambience of cars whizzing by each other occasionally in the far distance. Hyoseong was staring thoughtfully at the river’s surface, until she decided to speak up. “I’m stalling, aren’t I?”

“Yup.” Himchan took another sip.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Hyoseong steadied herself. Himchan was confused why she was so nervous, it’s not like she’d be confessing to  _ him _ or anything.

“I need your advice…” she finally said. “And be straight up, blunt and honest with me, please? This is very important…”

He simply nodded.

“Okay....” Hyoseong said this with a sigh, trying to collect her thoughts. “I really love this person, so much I feel like I am going to burst! I want to tell him, but I’m afraid to… I’m afraid since I’m a woman, he’d find it improper and weird to make the first move. But I can’t just wait around, hoping he’ll confess to me and I reciprocate. I just can’t!”

“Then tell him.”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Says every man whose ever had to confess to a girl.”

“But this is reversed!”

“So? Look--” he turned to face her. “Yeah, maybe it’s kinda weird, but should it matter? First off, that unloads a lot of stress on his end if he’s been having trouble to muster the courage himself. Second, if he rejects you just because he didn’t get to say it first, then he sucks and you deserve better.”

“Then how would you feel?” she asked. “If a girl came to you first, what would you do?”

“Reciprocate.”

“What if she was older than you?”

“Then I’d call her  _ noona.” _

“Well yeah, but could you see her as anything else? Could she be anything more to you than just your noona?”

“She could.”

No, she already was. Why should being born the year after her make any difference? 

“But what if it’s too weird? I mean…” she paused to think of how to explain herself. “Younger girls get to be so cute, calling her boyfriend  _ oppa _ and making him melt at her aegyo. A noona can’t do that!”

“Why not? Noonas are cute too.”

After all,  _ you exist _ \--of course he didn’t say that out loud.

“Yeah, but, wouldn’t he feel deprived that he can’t get the  _ oppa _ treatment?”

“Something must be very wrong if his pride relies on  _ that.” _ he told her, failing to suppress his laughter at her outrageous reasoning. “Besides, then  _ he _ gets the privilege of being all cute and manipulative.”

Himchan prepared his best aegyo attempt. “Noona, please buy me some snacks~”

“Ugh!” she punched his arm.

“Ow!” he rubbed his arm, then started laughing. “What?”

“This is why I forbid you from calling me that.”

“I thought it was because it made you feel old?”

“That too.”

Some things never change--she told him to stop calling her that back in high school. She really hated being reminded she was the older one, huh? It bothered her that much… that’s why she’s here, seeking out his advice. But even with his assurance, he knew doubt heavily weighed upon her mind. That’s not how he wanted Hyoseong to feel. 

“Listen…” Himchan placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. “It shouldn’t matter. Who cares if you’re a little older? Who cares who says it first? All that matters is it’s mutual.”

“But he…” she quivered slightly, trying to hold back her tears. “...I don’t know if he likes me.”

“You don’t know that. That’s why you have to say it. If nobody says it, you’ll regret it when it’s too late. Hyoseong…” 

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that threatened to stream down her cheek. “Please trust me… any man would be lucky to have you.”

“Even you?”

He winced when she said that, but he nodded. “Even… me.”

“Okay then… I trust you. I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”

He gave her a pat on the back, thankful he managed to hold back his own tears.

“Just… one more question.”

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about a girl initiating a first kiss?”

He just laughed awkwardly, a little tired of all her silly questions. “Just do it.”

Suddenly, Himchan felt himself pulled forward, a pair of lips warmly pressed against his. Standing on the tips of her toes, Hyoseong held onto both his shoulders before parting, placing both her hands over his cheeks.

“I love you, Himchan. I love you!”

_ What did she say? _

He barely had a chance to react because she kissed him again, this time with a lot more vigor and passion. 

Taken aback, he stared for a moment, blinking.

“Noona, I… I’m sorry…”

_ ‘Oh,’  _ she thought.  _ ‘He really does just see me as that.’ _

“I took so long.”

“Wh-What do you--”

Before she could demand clarification, Himchan pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. “I loved you at 29. You loved me at 18.”

“Ahaha…” she laughed through her tears, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. “Does it matter who likes first? As long as it’s mutual.”

“Yes.” he leaned into her ear to reciprocate properly. “I love you, too… Noona.”

Hyoseong had no chance to scold him because his lips kept her from fully opening her mouth. 

Maybe being called “noona” romantically didn’t sound so bad after all. It was actually…  _ cute. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Mimi! Hope you like this story and that you'll feel better soon!
> 
> Based on the prompt she gave me; river date.  
> I took that a really different direction, haha. And yes, Himchan was born the year after Hyoseong. She is an '89-liner and he is a '90-liner. 
> 
> What inspired this concept was actually a line from TWICE's "Fancy", where it says something like; who cares if who likes first? Which reminded me of the theme of their other song, "Heart Shaker", in which the girl plans to confess first. I thought it'd make a sweet story here. The aegyo scene was inspired by when B.A.P were on tullips doing missions for charity, and Himchan drew "do aegyo to your girlfriend" lol, so he was like--in an attempted cute voice--"Noona, please buy me a cupcake." xD
> 
> Sooo... in this story, did you figure out Hyoseong was just trying to figure out if he'd accept her? Or did you think she really was just asking for advice, and Himchan had to let her go? Let me know if I wrote it subtle or obvious~


End file.
